Ever After High: The Story of Wicked
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Eleanor "Ellie" West is a Royal and the daughter of the Villainous Elphaba. Elaina West is Ellie's sister and is not looking forward to her destiny. Like Raven Queen, Elaina doesn't want to be evil. She is a Rebel. Gloria Goodwitch is the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch and loves her destiny and is a Royal. Hope you enjoy as the Broadway musical comes alive in Ever After High!


Chapter 1

There are three new girls I recently made up. They are from the Wicked story. Eleanor West is the daughter of Elphaba who is looking forward to her destiny as the next Wicked Witch and her sister is Elaina West, who is a Rebel, is not looking forward to her destiny. She doesn't want to be evil, much like Raven Queen. She understands Raven as much as Maddie and the other Rebels do. Eleanor is known as Ellie and is worried about her sister because her sister rebelled her destiny. But Ellie understands why. Gloria Goodwitch is the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch and is looking forward to her destiny. I mean, who wouldn't be? She is a very nice character. Ellie was rooming with Gloria and Elaina was with Raven Queen and Apple White. They all couldn't wait for Legacy Day. For Elaina, she just hoped that she could just rip her page out and sing about who she is everyday.

Chapter 2

The next day was the first day of school for them. That morning, they went downstairs and followed everyone to the Castleteria for breakfast. Ellie and Elaina got their breakfast and sat down. Ellie sat down with the Royals and Elaina sat with the Rebels. She looked back at her sister and saw that she was respected. Elaina wondered if she was ever after gonna be respected. Raven and her friends sat down where Elaina was. Everybody looked at her. "What's your name?" asked the Rebels all together. "My name's Elaina." said Elaina. "May I call you Laina?" Maddie asked. "Um..." Elaina said, "Sure?" "What's up?" Raven asked. "Nothing. I'm just nervous what's gonna happen if I don't follow my destiny." Elaina said. "Nothing will happen." Raven said, "See, I'm still here. Headmaster Milton Grimm only says that if you don't follow your destiny, you'll go poof. But, it's fake. you don't really poof." "Thank you." Elaina said, "I will take that into account." "My name's Raven." Raven said. "And I'm Maddie." said Maddie. "I-I'm Cerise." said Cerise. "And my name's Cedar! I was cursed to tell the truth." said Cedar. Hunter smiled. "I'm Hunter." said Hunter. "I'm Kitty." said Kitty. "And my name's C.A. Cupid!" said the beautiful winged girl. She had a bow and arrows in her hands. "Hey everyone." Elaina said. Ellie glared back at her sister. It was her desitny to be evil. Every Royal loved how she was the newest Royal. At least she took her villainous role. Apple glared at Raven. "Apple." Raven said. "What's up, Raven?" Elaina asked. "Oh. She's just always riducling me to follow some 'destiny' of mine." Raven said. "That isn't nice. You should get a choice." Elaina said. "i know." said Raven. "Who is your mother, anyways?" Elaina asked. "The Evil Queen. I don't wanna poison anyone, though. I'm just not the evil type at all." Raven replied. "I'm right with you. People misunderstand me, too. Being the daughter of Elphaba means that I'm evil but I'm not. THat's my sister's job."

Chapter 3

"Your sister?" Raven asked, "Why does anyone wanna be?" "I don't know." Elaina said, "She's just like Apple, wanting me to be evil too but I don't want to. But what if the Headmaster says I'll go poof?" "Elaina, honey, have some tea. That will cure all of those thoughts because it is not true that you will go poof." Maddie said. "Thank you." Elaina said. She saw Gloria and she was living her destiny as Glinda. Elaina drank her tea and then it was time for classes to start. The classes were undecided for the new kids though. They needed to pledge their destinies in order to get either a Royal schedule or a Rebel schedule. Everyone knew that Ever After disfavored Rebels a lot but they didn't care at all. It was their choice ever after all. And that choice was a fableous part of their life. And Elaina was happy about that choice. Legacy Day was scheduled to be tomorrow and Ellie already had picked what to wear. So had Gloria but Elaina didn't yet. She didn't know what to wear to Legacy Day if she wasn't gonna go anyways. One question was: did she _have _to go? After school everybody went back to their dorms. Luckily Elaina was rooming with both Raven and Apple. Ellie had to room with Gloria, whom she must've hated. They both practiced the songs of their destinies. Elaina looked at Raven and Apple. "Do I have to go to Legacy Day tomorrow?" Elaina asked. Apple was shocked but Raven smiled warmly. "Of course you need to, honey." Apple said, "Or else you won't have...your destiny!" Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her. She's a Royal and not a Rebel. And you told me and the other Rebels that you don't want to follow your destiny and be the next Elphaba. I understand and everyone else does too." "Hon, you have to become the next Elphaba with your sister! You can't!" Apple said. "She's keeping her destiny how she wants." Raven said, "And you can't push a Rebel into following some 'destiny' because it's a choice. Just like being Royal is a choice." "thank you, Raven." Elaina said. "No prob." Raven said with a smile. "Raven, do i have to go?" Elaina asked. "It is required, yes." Raven said, hesitating, "But instead of signing the Storybook of Legends, you don't. It's not that hard. Just follow your own destiny. I'll help you rewrite your destiny if you need." "Thanks a lot, Raven Queen. You're a great help." Elaina said and hugged her. Apple looked at Elaina. "I'm the fairest one of all! I require attention!" Apple shouted. Elaina looked at Apple and then they all went down to dinner.

Chapter 4

Tonight's dinner was corn. Everyone got some corn and sat down. They ate and then returned to their dorms. Tomorrow was Legacy Day of course. Ellie was happy about that. She talked to her roomie, Gloria. "Aren't you just the least hexcited about Legacy Day? I can't wait for pledging my destiny to be pure evil." Ellie said. "And I can't wait to pledge my destiny as the next good witch!" Gloria exclaimed. Ellie rolled her eyes. "Did that corn get you all pumped?" Ellie asked. "I guess." Gloria said, "But I've always been waiting." Gloria sings the song Popular. "Ugh." Ellie said. And when it was over, both girls fell asleep. Tomorrow was Legacy Day and she didn't want Gloria to mess up her efforts. If that happened, Ellie would totally mess up everything in her life and see how she liked it. The next morning..."Ah!" Apple said, smiling, "Good morning, world! Good morning, birds and every animal in sight! To the dwarves in my story!" Raven was still asleep. "Raven, it's Legacy Day for the new students!" Apple exclaimed, "You've gotta wake up! You don't wanna miss such a hexcellent event, do you!? It's gonna be fableous seeing everyone pledge their destinies!" Raven was tired. "I'll wake up when I'm ready." Raven said, "it's not like we're going to our periods today." Apple still urged Raven to wake up and Raven eventually awoke. Legacy Day started as soon as the new girls stepped out there and Elaina wasn't sure she should go. "You can do it, Elaina!" Raven said. She cheered for her new friend/roommate. Elaina, Ellie and Gloria stepped on stage. Ellie glared at Elaina and Elaina glared back. Gloria was happy. That day was the day to pledge their destinies.

Chapter 5

Elaina stepped on. "Hello." she said, "My name is Elaina. I pledge to..." She looked down at the book and looked at the students plus Headmaster Milton Grimm. "I pledge to choose my own destiny. Being evil is bad. I don't wanna be evil and I support Raven on her desicion to not be evil either. I may look like I'm evil but that's my mom and sister!" Elaina pledged. She then walked offstage and then her sister, Ellie stepped on. "That's true, folks." Ellie said into the mic, "My name is Ellie and I pledge to be the next Wicked Witch!" Everyone looked at her. The Royals applauded and so did Milton Grimm, the Headmaster. But the Rebels just watched in awe. Apple tried to wipe the faces off of the Rebels' faces. But she couldn't. The next one that went up was Gloria. "My name is Gloria." said Gloria, "I pledge to be the next Glinda!" She began singing Popular. Ellie rolled her eyes as Gloria stepped off. Then, it was time for lunch. Today's lunch was apple pie and chicken nuggets. For Ashlynn and Hunter, there was no vegetarian options so they brought their lunches. For the first time in what seemed like forever to Raven Queen, Apple White did not bring her lunch. Raven wanted to ask Apple why she didn't bring her lunch and then Raven saw why. She loved anything with apples in it. Raven smiled with delight. There was an oven in their dorm room. She could cook Apple some pie. Apple pie for a special half-sister. Elaina sat down with Raven. Raven saw Apple and gestured her over to her friends. "This is Elaina." Raven said. "Yes. I know. She rebelled her destiny. That's very dangerous in Ever After." Raven rolled her eyes. "It's not dangerous to choose your own path. Plus, just like me, she doesn't want to be evil. I know what you're gonna say. It's in your blood. I know. But more than you know it it's a choice to stick to the book and not stick to the book and what Elaina did was not stick to the book. What I thought she did was hexcellently brave." Raven replied.

Chapter 6

Ellie approached the Castleteria just then. "You must be defying gravity again." Elaina said with a roll of her eyes, "It's your choice to be evil. But let me tell you, it hurts people." Ellie glared at her sister and then pushed her on to the floor. "Don't you dare!" Ellie shouted. Ellie's green face turned a bright red and her lime eyes turned into green flames. There was no messing with Ellie now. Ellie has gone mad. Well...a bad mad. Not a good mad like Maddie and her father, the Mad Hatter. Very different. Elaina knew her sister had a temper but not like this.

The end... to be continued...


End file.
